Un cumpleaños Especial
by kataka24
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hinata, pero ella aun sumida en la tristeza por la perdida su primo, simplemente lo pasa por alto... ¿Podrá Naruto conseguir sacarla de esa oscuridad?.. Un pequeño one-shot para celebrarle el cumple a mi hermana pequeña.. los invito a leer!


¡Uf!. ¡Lo conseguí!.. Un poco tarde, pero lo logré.. Sé que debería estar subiendo algunos de los capis de mis historias, pero simplemente no podía dejar pasar el cumpleaños de mi hermana menor sin dejarle un regalito.. ¿y que mejor que una historia NaruHina que fue lo que nos unió?.. He de reconocer que hace bastante no escribía y puede que este algo oxidada, pero debía y quería con todo mi ser, hacerte una linda historia hermana peque.. Tal como tú la hiciste para mi… Ojala te guste.. Nos leemos abajo..

Aclaraciones.. los personajes no son míos, son del troll numero uno de Kishimoto, yo solo los use para hacer un lindo regalo..

* * *

**Un cumpleaños especial.**

Hoy sin dudas prometía ser un día especial, principalmente porque hoy era 27 de diciembre. Incluso el sol había conseguido abrirse paso entre las gruesas nubes cargadas de nieve iluminando todo a su alrededor y los pajaritos emitían un melodioso cantar sobre las robustas ramas de los poderosos arboles de la mansión Hyuga, sin embargo para Hinata no era más que otro día en aquella oscuridad que se encontraba sumergida desde el termino de la guerra.

**-Neji-oniisan-**.. susurro tendida sobre su cama con la mirada extraviada en algún punto del blanco techo de su habitación y tal como venía sucediendo desde hace aproximadamente dos meses, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al tiempo que su blanca nariz comenzaba a sonrojarse. Se volteo con rapidez acurrucándose y tapando su boca con ambas manos, procuro evitar que algún fuerte sollozo escapara de su garganta, no obstante le fue imposible refrenarlos del todo.

Detrás de la puerta, la pequeña Hanabi apretaba inconscientemente su puño derecho que segundos antes se disponía a golpear la puerta, al tiempo que dos gruesas lagrimas abandonaban sus perlados ojos… _esto no puede seguir así_… pensó mientras se daba media vuelta y limpiaba con rapidez sus mejillas… _¡hoy no!_… se prometió sosteniendo firmemente el regalo que sostenía en su otra mano y se encamino a toda prisa hacia la aldea..

Hiashi que se encontraba al final del pasillo, rogo mentalmente que algún milagro sucediera..

* * *

Con el mismo desgano que no la abandonaba desde su regreso a la aldea, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor. Se inclino brevemente a modo de saludo frente a su padre que ya se encontraba en la cabecera y se sentó con tranquilidad.

Hiashi con calma comenzó a comer mirando de reojo a su hija que ni siquiera hizo el intento por tomar los palillos… **-¿cuántas veces hemos hablado de esto?-**… cuestiono con seriedad una vez que trago el alimento..

**-Lo siento-… **emitió débilmente agachando aun mas su cabeza..

**-Un lo siento no te alimentara…** sentencio con dureza, sin embargo Hinata permaneció estática con la mirada gacha…. **Esto no te hace bien Hinata**.. expreso dejando ver al fin su preocupación… **a **_**él**_** no le gustaría verte así-…**

**-Yo…** hablo sintiendo como una doloroso nudo crecía en su garganta con su sola mención.. **yo…**titubeo… **lo - lo siento**… logro articular al momento que se ponía de pie y renovadas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas… **con permiso-**.. susurro antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la entrada principal…

El hombre solo suspiro con pesar dándole la orden a Ko para que por hoy, la dejaran en paz..

* * *

**-Vaya…** soltó Sakura que junto a Ino miraban con tristeza a la menor de las Hyuga..

**-Así que después de todo, si se encontraba en la aldea…** concluyo la rubia… **solo no quería vernos-..**

**-Por favor perdónenla…** se apresuro en responder la castaña haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.. **Hinata-oneesan no está bien-…**

**-Ya... Ya..** la calmo Sakura ayudándola a recobrar su postura normal… **no estamos enojadas con ella**..aclaro…. **solo nos parece increíble que Hinata sea capaz de mentir… ¿quién lo diría?-…**agrego poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas y una expresión pensativa..

**-¡Por fin siento que es una más de nosotras!…** festejo Ino… **le enseñaste bien frentezota**.. agrego con una sonrisa burlesca hacia la pelirrosa que rápidamente cambio su semblante a uno molesto..

La castaña miro con una gotita tras su cabeza, la infantil escena que empezaba a formarse frente a su ojos, aun indecisa si revelar que en realidad fue su padre quien decidió ocultarla...-**etto**… pero fue interrumpida

**-¿Que dices cerda?… si todos saben que eres la reina de la mentiras…** contrataco la chica consiguiendo que una venita se marcara en la frente de la rubia…

**-¡Ja!..¿yo la reina?…** cuestiono la ojiazul… **¡pues tu entonces eres la diosa!.. ¡¿quieres que te recuerde como tu enorme frente se confesó a un hombre que no ama?!… **se mofo

**-¡Eres una… **quedo con las palabras en la boca

**-¡Suficiente!…** grito la castaña antes que Sakura respondiera… **¡¿quiero saber si me ayudaran o no?!**… pregunto con el ceño fruncido y la típica mirada fría de los Hyuga….

Ino y Sakura tragaron grueso olvidando por completo su pequeña riña..

**Bien…** soltó un suspiro la menor al ver el asentimiento de las mujeres… **ahora solo nos queda**… no alcanzo a completar cuando las dos mayores gritaron

**-¡Ir de compras!..** exclamaron felices mientras tomaban por cada brazo a la ojiperla jalándola hacia las tiendas comerciales…

_Quizás debí haber ido con Kiba y Shino…_ pensó con lagrimitas en los ojos…

* * *

**-¡Ahhhh!…** soltó un fuerte suspiro Hinata una vez detuvo su carrera..

Alzo su vista tratando de enfocar el lugar exacto donde se encontraba y al reconocerlo una sonrisa melancólica se instalo en su rostro… _siempre vuelvo aquí_… frente a ella se encontraba el majestuoso lago ahora congelado.

Camino unos pasos más hasta dar con lo que parecían ser dos pequeños montículos de nieve y sin pensarlo demasiado comenzó a quitar la fina capa blanca que tenia uno de ellos en la parte superior, revelando así una porción de tronco.

Una vez limpio, se sentó sobre él y llevo sus dos manos hasta su boca tratando de calentarlas con su aliento. Cuando volvió a sentir sus dedos se dedico a mirar el paisaje que tenía enfrente evocando así los interminables recuerdos de los entrenamientos que tenían con Neji. Fijo su vista en el montículo que se encontraba a su derecha y comenzó a recordar…

**Flash back**

**-Que no es necesario, Neji- oniisan-..** aseguro la chica entre avergonzada y preocupada…

**-Claro que lo es, Hinata-sama**-…aseguro el castaño mientras elegía que árboles cortar…

**-Pe-pero ni siquiera sé si es verdad-**… confeso tratando de convencerlo..

**-De cualquier manera, si vino hasta aquí sola a estas horas de la noche quiere decir que lo cree…** contesto justo antes de golpear uno de los troncos que cayó de forma estrepitosa..

Hinata cerró sus ojos al sentir el fuerte ruido y se apresuro en decir… -**pero no es necesario que cortes esos arbo**… no alcanzo a terminar cuando el otro árbol cayó sin reparos, consiguiendo que hiciera un puchero al no alcanzar a detenerlo..

**-Claro que lo es…** afirmo el castaño comprobando la precisión de su golpe… **aun nos queda mucho por esperar…** señalo con una sonrisa invitándola a sentarse ..

Hinata amplio aun mas su puchero debido a la vergüenza y la culpa… gracias a ella dos inofensivos arboles habían sido talados y lo peor es que tenía a su primo congelándose por una infantil superstición… _solo a mí se me ocurre creer que en el momento en que el sol junto la luna se reflejen en el lago, se puede pedir un deseo…._ se recrimino_.. ¡debí ser más cuidadosa al salir!…. ahora Neji-oniisan ya no me dejara partir.._

**Hinata-sama profavor..-** pidió el chico al ver que continuaba de pie..

La peliazul solo soltó un suspiro y se sentó resignada junto a su primo en espera de lo que parecía increíble…

El tiempo avanzo con rapidez y no fue hasta que sintió la suave voz de Neji muy cerca suyo que se percato que se había dormido justo sobre el hombro de su primo. De un veloz movimiento y totalmente sonrojada se sentó recta, pero antes de alcanzar a disculparse, Neji señalo el cielo obligándola a mirar que ocurría.

Sin proponérselo su boca se abrió formando una perfecta o al ver como la luna y el sol comenzaban a hacerse uno, sus perlados ojos brillaron maravillados y expectantes a que la unión se completara. Justo antes que alcanzaran la fusión total, desvió su mirada hacia las aguas del lago ahogando un pequeño gritillo de sorpresa e impresión al apreciar como cientos de luciérnagas flotaban como estrellas en la oscuridad… _**-**_**es perfecto**.. salió de su boca sin permiso..

El pequeño toque de Neji la hizo salir de su estado de contemplación y se fijo como el reflejo sobre el agua por fin se mostraba completo. Cerro sus ojos con firmeza, cruzando sus dedos y casi inaudiblemente susurro… **solo deseo que Naruto-kun sea feliz-**… completo al tiempo que volvía a abrir los ojos y la magia comenzaba a desaparecer..

Neji solo esbozo una sincera sonrisa que fue correspondida por una sonrojada Hinata..

**-Vamos-…** sentencio cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, mientras la chica asentía feliz…

_Yo también espero que mi deseo se cumpla_… pidió Neji mirando por última vez el lago sin que su prima se diera por enterada..

**Fin flash black**

Renovadas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al imaginar a Neji sentado a su lado.. **-¿por qué no deseé que tú fueras feliz?**… se lamento la chica**…¿por qué siempre soy tan egoísta?**… pensó recogiendo sus rodillas hasta quedar en posición fetal.. **daría lo que fuera por retroceder el tiempo..**

* * *

Las horas habían transcurrido y ya todos los chicos se encontraban terminando de arreglar la "pequeña" fiesta sorpresa. Hanabi hacía guardia a la espera de la posible llegada de su hermana, los nervios la carcomían por dentro al saber que la chica había desaparecido en la mañana, pero su padre había sido claro al ordenar que la dejaran en paz. Aunque sabía que era ideal para alcanzar a tener todo listo a su llegada, no podía evitar preocuparse considerando que era la primera salida desde su regreso.. _¡kuso!_.. se quejo mentalmente… _¡porque demora tanto!_… mordió sus labios y amplio aun mas su rango de visión.. _solo espero que no esté tan mal…_

Naruto caminaba distraído hacia la mansión Hyuga con los nervios a flor de piel. Este sería el primer encuentro frontal con Hinata. Después de la guerra debido a las interminables reuniones a las que debía asistir y principalmente porque aunque por una parte le doliera, la chica había desaparecido, no había tenido oportunidad de verla, cosa que agradecía puesto que aun no sabía que decir o responderle… _¡ahhh!… ¡¿por qué me siento así?!_… se quejo rascando su cabeza.. _¡jamás me había sentido tan nervioso, dattebayo!…_

_**-¿Quién lo diría?… un Namizake Uzumaki cobarde**_… se burlo el bijuu..

_-¡No soy cobarde, dattebayo!…_ se quejo el chico.. _es solo que no estoy muy seguro que decirle-_.. se excuso al ver la cara de mofa del zorro..

_**-Es simple**_…. Respondió …. _**un "me gusta" o un "no me gustas"**_… agrego restándole importancia..

_-No se trata de eso kyubi-baka_… lo regaño el rubio… _a mí.. a mi si me gustan las personas como ella… _confeso sonrojado desviando la mirada…. _Es solo que no sé qué decirle después de todo lo que hemos pasado… mal que mal.. ella siempre ha estado para mi… y no quiero hacerle daño con mis idioteces …_ expuso… _aun no se qué es lo mejor… ¿entiendes?, dattebayo.._

_**-Si..**_ concordó el zorro con seriedad ganándose una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de Naruto… _**entiendo que eres un idiota cobarde-…**_ se mofo mostrando su afilada sonrisa…

_-¡Idiota tu!__**…**_ se quejo el chico ahora rojo de cólera… _¡jamás comprenderás!-…_

_**-Por supuesto que no**_… volvió a sonreír el zorro… _**después de todo no soy un estúpido humano…jejejeje-…**_ y dio por finalizada la charla alejándose en la oscuridad..

**-¡Arg!….** Se quejo Naruto ya de vuelta en el mundo exterior.. **¡no si ni para que lo escucho, dattebayo!-.. **se recrimino, pero sus divagaciones pararon en seco al ver que solo estaba a una cuadra de la gran mansión… _aun no estoy preparado_… pensó apretando el pequeño paquete que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y dando la media vuelta para huir…

_**-Definitivamente cobarde**_-… resonó la voz del Kyubi.. a lo que el chico solo pudo apretar los dientes incapaz de contradecirlo…

* * *

Ya estaba por anochecer y el frio comenzaba a abrirse camino, a pesar de ello se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y mirando tan detenidamente la tumba que tenía enfrente que nada parecía inmutarla..

El día frente a sus ojos había transcurrido tan rápido que no tenía la mas mínima noción del tiempo , lo único que quería era estar más cerca de _él_.. fue por eso que sus pies por inercia propia la había dirigido al mismo cementerio donde descansaban personas tan importantes como su madre y su tío, pero ahora solo un nombre era el que llenaba su cabeza.. -**Neji-oniisan**.. intento llamarlo pero solo el resoplar del viento respondió… **Neji-oniisan…** volvió a repetir, pero nada… su ya lastimado corazón pareció contraerse aun mas frente a la soledad de la que era consciente… **¡Neji!….** grito de forma desgarradora dejándose caer por fin sobre la helada hierba..

**No- no debiste haberme dejado**… soltó entre cortado debido a las lagrimas que volvían a ahogarla… **tu.. tu… deberías estar aquí conmigo… **agrego empuñando sus manos…**yo.. yo estoy tan sola… **aseguro hipando mas fuerte…**soy tan cobarde… tan débil… te extraño tanto… **confeso… **todo esto es mi culpa-…** aseguro mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba levemente debido al llanto y al frio..

**-¡No es verdad!…** sentencio con seguridad una voz que reconoció de inmediato logrando que elevara su mirada…

Frente a ella y tras la tumba de Neji se encontraba tan resplandeciente y apuesto como siempre… _Naruto-kun…_

Casi enseguida volvió a agachar la mirada tratando de rehuir de esos penetrantes y azules zafiros que tenia por ojos el amor de su vida..

**¡No es tu culpa!**… aclaro apresurado Naruto al perder el contacto con esos tristes ojos perlas… _jamás pensé que doliera tanto verla así_…

Después de haber huido de la mansión, pretendiendo ganar fuerzas decidió hacer una breve visita al cementerio, de seguro allí entre sus padres, Jiraiya y Neji, le daría el valor y la sabiduría necesaria para afrontar a la chica que desde algún tiempo le robaba el sueño. Pero fuera de todo pronostico escuchó los lamentos mas desgarradores que jamás había oído y cuando por fin logro identificar de quien se trataba, su corazón pareció estrujarse al ver la tristeza de la chica que una vez consiguió sacarlo de la oscuridad…

Sin embargo Hinata pareció no prestar atención al rubio, puesto que siguió gimiendo con menos fuerza..

Naruto mordió su labio inferior tratando de reprimir sus ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla…. Nunca había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de consolar a alguien como lo sentía ahora…. Nunca lo había destrozado tanto escuchar a otro ser llorar… nunca había deseado tanto volver a ver una sonrisa en ese lindo rostro como lo deseaba ahora… _sin duda ella es especial para mi…_ concluyo luego de asimilar todas esas sensaciones… _necesito verla feliz…_

**Sé que nada de lo que te diga lograra calmar el dolor que sientes**….comenzó inseguro de abrir su corazón… pero una pequeña vocecita le recordó que ella merecía eso y mucho mas... **yo mismo he pasado por eso durante mucho tiempo y es verdaderamente horrible…** confeso ganándose por fin la atención de la chica_… ¡kuso!… se ve tan triste.._

**No pude hacer nada para salvar a mi maestro **… tenso un poco su mandíbula…** y no sé si sabes, pero mis padres se sacrificaron encerrando al Kyubi en mi interior**… continuo cabizbajo acariciando por un momento su abdomen… **e incluso Neji también lo hizo** … agrego elevando su mirada con cierto temor de la posible reacción de la chica, mas Hinata todo lo que hizo fue hipar un poco mas fuerte…

**A mí también me duele y me llevo a pasar mucho tiempo en la oscuridad**.. reconoció con la voz quebrada… **pero sabes…a medida que nuevas personas me brindaban su apoyo lentamente comencé a levantarme y mi camino empezó a iluminarse…** continuo fijando se mirada en la perla que lo miraban expectante sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba sin motivo aparente… ¡_no es momento para acobardarse, dattebayo!_.. se animo… **pero llego una persona que logro sacarme totalmente de la oscuridad… **trago grueso frente a lo que estaba por decir…. **esa persona.. **se detuvo aspirando un poco mas tratando de ganar valor**…eres tu… Hinata…** completo un tono más bajo debido a la vergüenza, pero con una sonrisa debido a su valentía… _¡lo hice, dattebayo!…_

_**-Al fin te pones los pantalones-**_.. lo felicito el zorro…

Sin poder evitarlo Hinata sintió como su corazón arremetía contra su pecho ahora embriagado por pequeñas olas felicidad, consiguiendo que su mejillas se sonrojaran poderosamente y una débil pero sincera sonrisa iluminara su rostro..

Naruto tuvo que desviar la mirada avergonzado frente a lo tierna y linda que le pareció Hinata en ese momento.. pero se obligo a continuar con la misión de rescatarla del abismo …

**-Una**.. titubeo**..una vez…** retomo la palabra mirándola de reojo… **me dijiste que querías tomar mi mano para caminar junto a mi… ¿verdad?…** pregunto sumamente sonrojado..

Hinata ahora no solo sentía que sus mejillas se encontraban ardiendo sino toda su cara estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero aun así muerta de vergüenza atino a responder con un leve asentimiento de cabeza..

Naruto ensancho su sonrisa y dejando atrás por fin sus dudas extendió una mano fijando sus ojos en ella… **¡toma mi mano y caminemos juntos, dattebayo!… déjame compartir este dolor contigo..**

**-¡Ah!-…** ahogo un gritito Hinata tratando de alejar las ganas de desmayarse… _un sueño.. un sueño…_ se repetía sin creérselo…al ver aquellos ojos suplicantes pero determinados, siguió sus impulsos y dejando atrás sus temores comenzó a extender también su mano.

En el momento que sus dedos se tocaron justo sobre la tumba Neji una cálida brisa removió el cabello de ambos y pequeñas luciérnagas se elevaron por los cielos que a esas alturas ya se encontraba oscuro… _perfecto_.. pensaron ambos mientras se miraban a los ojos..

El chico no perdió tiempo y de un solo jalón acerco el menudo cuerpo para rodearlo con el abrazo que tanto había reprimido, sintiendo en el acto la fragilidad y el dulce aroma que transmitía el cuerpo de la ojiperla.

Hinata solo fue consciente del rápido movimiento y de pronto todo fue calidez, sus fosas nasales se llenaron del varonil aroma del rubio y por fin pudo sentir consuelo aferrándose a ese poderoso pecho_.. las luciérnagas… Neji-oniisan… _pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro..

Naruto sintió como su corazón se aceleraba debido a la cercanía de la muchacha y una sonrisa tranquila se extendía en su rostro… _paz_… fue todo lo que cruzo por su cabeza mientras se deleitaba con el espectáculo nocturno que le regalaba la naturaleza..

Esta vez fue el turno de una fría ráfaga de viento que consiguió que la chica se estremeciera.

Naruto la aparto a regañadientes un momento para ver si se encontraba bien y casi con espanto se percato que apenas llevaba una delgada chaqueta..

**-¡¿Querías morir congelada, dattebayo?!-..** pregunto al tiempo que se sacaba la casaca y la posaba sobre sus hombros…

**-No-no es necesario..-** trato de negarse y retirarse la prenda..

**-¡Lo es!..** chillo el rubio… **¡no podemos llegar a tu fiesta contigo resfriada, dattebayo!..** soltó sin medir sus palabras..

**-¿Co-como?…** pregunto contrariada… **¿qué fiesta Naruto-kun?-..**

La cara de horror que puso Naruto consiguió sacar una pequeña pero audible carcajada de parte de la chica… **-¡joder!… ¡Sakura-chan y los demás me mataran!…** se lamento mientras se arrodillaba y hacia circulitos en el suelo…

**-¡No-no te preocupes Naruto-kun..** se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del rubio… **prometo hacerme la sorprendida-..** aseguro la chica regalándole una linda sonrisa con las mejillas sonrojadas..

Naruto detallo una vez más sus facciones y se castigo mentalmente por no fijarse antes en lo linda, adorable y tierna que era la heredera del clan… _soy un baka_.. **– Eres la mejor-…** escapo de sus labios…

Antes que Hinata emitiera alguna palabra el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo consiguió que los dos chicos miraran hacia el objeto que había caído.

Una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel blanco y adornado por un listón violeta fue lo que Hinata tomo entre sus manos perpleja… **-¿que-que es esto Naruto-kun?-..** pregunto con su característica inocencia..

Los colores le subieron al rostro y solo logro susurrar .. -**es para ti-..**

Imitando al chico que tenía en frente su cara adquirió un fuerte tono rojizo pero a pesar del temblor que ahora sentía en sus manos se obligo a comenzar a abrir el pequeño regalo.

Una vez desato el moño con todo el cuidado del mundo y destapo la caja, una hermosa piedra blanca colgando de una cadena de plata se encontraba entre sus manos. Sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lagrimas y esbozó la sonrisa más bonita y sincera que Naruto jamás había visto…

**-Es hermoso..** articulo sin dejar de mirar la piedra… **muchas gracias… Naruto-kun-…** agrego ladeando su rostro y regalándole una linda sonrisa..

**-No-no fue nada…** tartamudeo un poco el chico debido a la linda visión que tenía enfrente… **me alegro que te guste-… **agrego..

**-¿Po-Podrías po- ponérmelo?-… **se atrevió a preguntar en un arranque de valentía echando prácticamente humo por las orejas..

**-Cla-claro-.. **se obligo aresponder poniéndose de pie y tomando el collar que le extendía la chica..

De un rápido movimiento ella se volteo quedando de espaldas y recogiendo su largo cabello azulado dejo expuesto su blanquecino cuello…

Naruto trago pesado frente a lo apetecible y sexy que le pareció ese pequeño movimiento, pero recriminándose se obligo a lograr su cometido.. después de varios intentos fallidos a causa del temblor de sus manos lo consiguió.

**-Gracias, de nuevo-…** hablo Hinata una vez volvió a tenerlo al frente…

**-No fue nada, de nuevo-**… respondió siguiéndole el juego recuperando un poco su tranquilidad….

La chica soltó una pequeña risilla … -**es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a mi fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños-…** concluyo…. _además no quiero que se enferme por mi culpa.._

**-¡Tienes razón, dattebayo!…** concordó recuperando totalmente su efusividad… **ya deben estar todos preocupados… ¡vamos!…** propuso empezando a caminar, sin embargo se detuvo en seco al recordar sus palabras, extendió hacia atrás su mano derecha y un nuevo color carmesí le cubrió el rostro..

Hinata lo miro perpleja pero cuando vio la cálida mano hacia ella, no dudo un segundo en entrelazarla con la suya, no sin poder evitar sonrojarse y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando sintió el suave contacto, el rubio soltó el aire que inconscientemente había retenido debido a la ansiedad y sonrío tan zorrunamente como solo él podía hacerlo.. _creo que podría acostumbrarme a andar así..._pensó feliz..

* * *

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-…** exclamaron todos cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión.

Tal como lo había prometido mostro su mejor cara de sorpresa y se dejo querer por su amigos y su familia… _hace tanto no los veía… hace tanto que me deje caer en el abismo… hace tanto no me sentía tan bien.._ pensó mientras veía como Naruto era recriminado por Sakura e Ino por arruinarles la sorpresa... a Kiba junto a Lee que discutían sobre la llama de la juventud mientras Sai solo sonreía.. a Shino en compañía de Kurenai y el pequeño Asuma… a Kakashi y Gay discutiendo sobre alguna competencia… a Shikamaru y Chouji comiendo y bebiendo con una sonrisa en su cara.. y finalmente a Tenten que a pesar de estar igual o más triste que ella, compartía con Hanabi y Hiashi… _tal como lo dijo Naruto… todos son pequeñas luces que iluminan mi camino_… reflexiono… _aunque ahora no estés aquí físicamente…_ divago mirando unos segundos hacia el cielo.._ sé que siempre velaras por mí.. Neji-oniisan.. además…_ ahora su vista se poso en las divertidas caras que hacia el rubio.._ me dejaste un enorme sol para sacarme de la oscuridad… Gracias…_ termino sonrojada al ver que Naruto le regalaba una de sus brillantes sonrisas…

Fin

Y.. ¿como dice el coro?…!Cumpleaños feliz… Te deseo yo a ti.. cumpleaños hermana menor.. que los cumplas feliz!.. ¡siii!.. ¡aplausos!.. ¡tres deseos!..piénsalos bien… ¡ejale!… ¡bravo!

Hermana menor, espero de todo corazón que esta historia te haya gustado, ojala no el encuentres muy triste, aunque quizás también es producto de todo lo que estoy pasando, pero que gracias a todos mis seres queridos incluyéndote lo he sabido sobrellevar..

Deseo de todo corazón que cumplas muchísimos años más y sigas siendo la linda personas que eres… porque eres la mejor… suerte en todo.. disfruta.. aprovecha.. conoce… haz todo lo que creas te ayudara a crecer… Siempre tendrás por aquí a una hermana mayor que estará dispuesta a aconsejarte, oírte, acompañarte, todo lo que necesites..

Eres un sol y deseo que sigas iluminando todo a tu alrededor… cuídate montones.. y espero nos topemos pronto!..

¡TE QUIERO MILLONES Y JAMAS LO OLVIDES!… ¡UN ABRAZO BIEN APRETADO!

**OMAKE**

**-¡¿Me puedes explicar por qué demonios les enviaste una ráfaga fría, ttebane?!..-** pregunto con una venita palpitando sobre la frente Kushina

**-Jejeje..-** se rio nervioso Jiraiya..

**-No entiendo, después de tanto trabajo que nos costó juntarlos-**… se lamento Hana..

**-Incluso envié una ráfaga de viento cálida y luciérnagas para que fuera mas romántico..- **se quejo Neji, al tiempo que ambas mujeres asentían..

**-¿Y bien?-…** volvió a preguntar Kushina con ambas manos sobre sus caderas y fulminándolo con la mirada..

**-Está bien… lo siento…** reconoció el peliblanco… **pensé que si les entraba el frio querrían hacer "cosillas" para calentarse, después de todo Naruto es mi alumno.**. respondió al tiempo que una sonrisa lasciva adornaba su rostro y comenzaba a correr por su vida..

**-¡Viejo pervertido, ttebane!...!¿que cochinadas le has enseñado a mi hijo?!…** grito Kushina mientras comenzaba a seguirlo.. ¡**ya verás cuando te alcance!..**

**- ¡Ahora no me importa que sea un senin, jamás permitiré que deshonren la pureza de Hinata-sama!...- **aseguro Neji uniéndose a la carrera con el byakugan activado..

**-¡Minato.. Hana… por favor.. ayúdenme!…** se escucho a la lejos..

**-Lo siento sensei… esta vez te pasaste…** contesto Minato negando con la cabeza al tiempo que Hana asentía dándole la razón al rubio..

**-¡No habanera sangrienta!… ¡Neji-kun!… ¡ahí no!...!aun puedo darle utilidad!...** fue lo último que se escucho..


End file.
